Bankrupt
Bankrupt Have you ever heard of a place that got bankrupt, Like Circuit City or Toys-R-Us? But there is this scary place for kids and trust me, it's not friendly at all. In 1967 it was made and operated until it shut down in 2003. Mainly because the place had always scared kids and had disgusting secrets. Let me tell you a story about this place and how I discovered it. My brother and I were at home, and my brother had to babysit me. He got sick of it, so he put me into the place and he drove off. The place is a learning center where they teach you how to do multiplication and stuff. Well, there were clowns in there, and trust me, I'm afraid of clowns. When I went there, everything was rusty and old and the ball pool looked like somebody took a dump in it. So I took a deep breath and went straight for the kids. Then a clown popped up to the kids and all the kids were clapping, but I could see that in their eyes they were terrified as hell. Then the clown said, "Hello children!" The children said hello back. The clown said, "My name is Kesley, Kesley the clown!" The children once again said, "Hello Kesley!" with a nervous tone. First of all, the clown looked messed up with a shirt that had a stain on it. He then said, "Feel free to look at everything but don't touch the trophies or else-" he paused. Then he walked away. I wasn't really sure what he said, but I was looking forward to the slide. The day was normal, everything was fine! I slid on the slide and nobody touched the trophies, but I wondered if some secret was in the statue. I didn't mind, but there was this one kid who touched one of the trophies and saw a window to their secret hideout. I said, "You should never do that," trying to stop her from peeking. I began to see what was going on. I saw a girl sobbing and the clowns started to slit her throat as she began to scream. Then the clown saw the girl busted out the door and grabbed her and I went out of the place and those clowns tried to catch me. Then they got exhausted and all the kids were screaming. I peeked at the door and saw all the kids burning and crying. Finally, the clowns together said, "Naughty kids, burn in Hell!" Then finally my brother picked me up and saw me running. Then my brother said, "What happened?" I told him all about the story and he was shocked. The place went bankrupt, finally. I was terrified of that place and never want to go again, but the same thing was in my head "You were a naughty kid. Soon we will take you." '''Credit to '''GavGav13 Category:Crappypasta Category:Cliche Madness Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:That just raises more questions! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE